Bad Cuts
by KissDarkness
Summary: In the small town of Crimson scientist test Pokemon. Trainers with unwanted Pokemon take them here, and leave them for the scientist to test on. But the worst thing is that if you're unlucky, you could get dissected! The Beginning of Lone Pokemon!
1. Intro

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Imagine.A town made completely out of scientist.A town with a couple of colleges.A town when mothers, fathers, kids, grandparents are all scientist.

We all get cuts here and there.We all get scraps here and there.We all get bruises here and there.We all get dissected here and there, but you probably won't live through that.

Dissection is something perhaps worst than murder, but, then again, it is murder.You _do_ have to kill the animal before dissecting it.Wouldn't that be murder? 

Somewhere east of Pallet Town, there is another town called Crimson.Crimson is a small town made up of scientists who are either still in college, just got out of college, or decided to live in the town after college.No trainers have ever come from this town, well except one, but that's that this story.In this town _everyone_ are scientists who research Pokemon.Trainers who have unwanted Pokemon bring them to this town to be researched.

So, the poor Pokemon cry in their cages.The new ones shake the cage bars, or plot escape plans.The ones who have been there longer have almost completely given up.No one really gives up when you're trapped, unable to escape, because a small fire burns in everyone.We just have to let the fire burn!


	2. A Name

A/N: I forgot to say in the last chapter-I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!!!  And I will do what Animorph people do when they are in morph: means Pokemon are talking.

Chapter 2

            I'm not the Pokemon who has been here the longest, nor the Pokemon who has been here the shortest.  I came in the middle of everything.  My trainer left me here.

            I don't remember him, or was it a her.  I don't remember what _it_ looks like.  I don't care about _it_.  I know that I never what to see _it _again.  _It_ left me in this horrible town named Crimson.  _It _left me to the scientists.  _It_ hates me.  _It _never even gave me a name.  That's why I gave myself a name.

I am a weak Magikarp.  My trainer thought I was a weak Magikarp.  I hear all Magikarp are weak, but the water Pokemon, and some land Pokemon have said that a Magikarp in every generation will become the ultimate Pokemon.  The last generation was a female Magikarp named Sea Sera.  She, as a fish, was able to become part land Pokemon too.  Amazing.

I am a male.  Sea Sera is a female name.  I didn't know what to call me at first, but once I came to this stuffed up lab I made some friends, who named themselves too.

Death Flight- He is a Doduo, and, well, Doduo's have more than one head, so in the end of all arguments, Death Flight became his name.  He (they) is quite lazy.  I guess trainers don't like lazy Pokemon.

Dreamer- She's a Nidoran, who dreams too much.  Always spacing out dreaming about winning a battle, when she's actually losing it.  So, she earned the nickname Dreamer, but although she dreams a little too much she's also very intelligent.

Huh- Huh is a Slowpoke.  He has is a lazy, average, Slowpoke.  Although, I recommend not getting him mad, he freaks!  Huh got him nickname, because when you try to talk to him he says "Huh?"

Eevee- She has no nickname, because she hasn't evolved yet.  Right now, her temporary nickname is Vee.  Vee has too much pride for her own good.  Technically, she's the leader of all of us.

I remember when I first met my friends and they gave me a name.  A real name.  The Testers, as the Pokemon call them, thought that since a strange sickness was going around to let us go "outside."  It wasn't outside, of course.  It was just a big empty glass room with grass, dirt, flowers, and water.  I was new then, and just swimming around when Huh came over with Vee and Dreamer (Death Flight came a little after.)

Look, it's a new guy! Huh shouted looking kinda dopey like he was high on something.

You mean fish. Vee corrected.  Hi!  My name is Vee.  That's my temporary nickname, until I know what I'm going to evolve into.  She sounded like she was leader of the group.  That's Dreamer and that's Huh.

I laughed.  'Huh'?  That's funny!

Nothing is funny 'bout my name! he sneered and whacked the water with his tail, but missed me.

Huh, please, chill. Dreamer spoke up for the first time.  She most likely was in La-La-Land again.  What's your name?

Mine? I asked.

Yeah, who else am I talking too? Dreamer said.

I don't have a name.

Really?  I guess we'll have to give you one.  Of course, once we give you a name you have to be part of our group. Vee said.

Throw the names at me.

Well, we need to know stuff about you. Huh said.

My trainer left me.  I'm a weak Magikarp.  Did you ever hear the story about the mighty Magikarp in every generation?  I supposed starting conversation was going to get me a name.  They started to sit or lay down on the grass at the edge of the water.

Nope. Huh said.

I explained about the Magikarp, and about Sea Sera as well.  …Sea Sera evolved into a Gyarados and is now a sprit that protects all of Earth.

So, in other words, all the 'mighty Magikarp' are now protectors of Earth? Dreamer asked.  She seemed to be the only one really listening.

No, only the ones who become Gyarados.  Which means only a few.

It seems to be enough information. Vee said.  Group Huddle!

They got into a huddle, or what seemed to be a huddle.  Huh was on his back, Dreamer was looking at the grass, and Vee was the only one talking, but in to end all three nodded their heads.

I was eager to know what my name would be.  I tried not to look too excited.

Your name will be Water Shadow. Dreamer said, and there was my answer.  Water Shadow. 


	3. Close Call

Chapter 3

            Many Pokemon got better after they let us out to get some "fresh air," so the Testers decided to let us out once a week, so that they could have healthy test subjects.  A week later a new Pokemon showed up.  He was to be Death Flight.  Nothing big happened in the next two weeks, but something big happened to me at the end of those peaceful, but scary, two weeks.

            "How are you little Magikarp?" a Tester with blond hair said.  I think the Tester was a male.  I'm not very sure about them.  I guess they are all its.

            I didn't answer.  I was scared.  I heard rumors from my friends they do horrible things to them.

            "I need to do some tests on you.  I'm not going to hurt you.  Don't worry."  It reached its hand into the water tank.  I swam closer to the group of other Magikarp.  It took another Magikarp by the name of Crown.

            Help me!!! Crown yelled to us.

            Crown! another Magikarp by the name of Bloody Mary cried.  What are they going to do with you?!

            They want to 'insect' me.  What do they mean?  One of the Testers has a sharp- He was cut off.

            _That could have been me, _I thought.  Being the 'weak' Magikarp I was, I tried to put it in the back of my mind.  I wouldn't let them insect me!  I wanted to know what insecting was.

            Hey, Water Shadow! Death Flight greeted.  Death Flight was so clam and cool, but yet lazy.

            The water cold? Huh asked.  I think I'll take a dip.

            The water's fine.  Come on in.  Where's Dreamer and Vee?

            They're coming.  You know females and how they walk so slow. Huh and Death Flight said at the same time.

            Speak for yourself, Huh. I muttered.  Huh is a Slowpoke after all, but Death Flight was as fast as lightning since he couldn't fly.

            Hey, guys! Vee said.  It was true; Vee was leader of our group.

            Dreamer nodded her head in acknowledgement that I was there.  Then

she went right on thinking.  The thing about Dreamer is that she thinks too

much.  

            Dreamer?  Since you're the one that has been here the longest, do you 

know what 'insecting' is?  A Tester took one of the other Magikarp from the tank 

to 'insect' him. I mumbled.  I knew it would start some big thing.

            'Insecting?' Dreamer wondered.

            Something with a sharp, he got cut off.  I couldn't hear him anymore.

            Oh my Legendary Birds and Wolf-Cats!!!  You mean dissecting!  It's 

when they take a sharp knife and cut you.  I don't know why they do it.  I guess

Testers have nothing better to do.  Did…

            The Tester wanted to take me to dissect! I shouted in shock of it all.

            The others were stunned.  Paralyzed.  There was a moment of silence.

You know, one of those unwanted moment of silences.   

            Are you serious? Vee asked, breaking the silence between us.  Her 

eyes were full of pity and sadness.

            Yes. I answered clearly.

            Do you think… Huh started to trail off when Vee nodded her head.

            Do you think what? Death Flight asked.

            It's time for us to use the escape plans.  Only us though.  The other 

Pokemon can't go.  We will leave them the plan, so they may think of another

plan to escape. Vee said confidently.

            Why can't the others go? Death Flight asked.

            Too many is too bad and too noticeable. Dreamer said.

            When do we go? I asked.

            When you and Death Flight have learned the plan, and when we can 

figure out how to get you out of water.

            I can stay out of water for five minutes at a time.

            Then we need to make some minor adjustments to the plan. Vee said.

            Let's break out! Huh shouted.  He actually sounded excited.  Wow!    


	4. Death too Soon

In knowing that my writing isn't the best of the best, I guess this idea is pretty stupid.  Dissecting Pokemon…who would ever think of that?  Has anyone else ever written about dissecting Pokemon?  Is this story original?

Chapter 4

            My close call to almost getting dissected frightened me, and I noticed that more and more water Pokemon were disappearing.  I was scared.  Where were we going to run off to?  What would happen to us if the Testers found us escaping?  My mind filled with terrible thoughts.  I washed it out of my head.

            "Gotcha!" a Tester cried.

            It caught me.  I was trapped between its hands.

            HELP ME!!! I screamed.  LET ME GO YOU BLASTED TESTER!!!  _MOST_ TRAINERS ARE BETTER THAN YOU!!!  It couldn't hear me of course.  Pokemon, Trainers, Testers, and Simples spoke different languages, but Pokemon could understand them, and kind, caring Trainers and Simples could understand us.  (Simples were everyday people.)

            Huh? I heard someone say.

            Huh?  Is that you? I asked.

            Yeah.  Is something the matter Water Shadow?  What are you doing here near the Slowpoke?  Are you trying to test if you can move out of water? he asked.

            No, they have me.  The Testers have me!

            Joke?

            No joke!!!  This is real!  Get some help! I shouted both frightened and angry.

            I'll- I had moved too far to hear him.

            They took me to this room.  I guess I must have been out of water for ten minutes already.

            Guess I can stay out of water for a while, can't I? I joked to myself.  That didn't cheer me up.

            They placed me on a table.  A _very_ dry table.  I was dying.  Help me!  I had thought it; not said it.  No one could hear me.

            Help…me…. I cried weakly.  If Magikarp could cry, tears would have streamed down my face helplessly like a waterfall.

            We're coming, Water Shadow! I heard a faint voice say.

            I was fading fast.  Help me, I cried again.  No one could hear me.

            I heard crashes, and booms, and yelling.  I didn't know what was happening.  I knew I had to fight.  I knew I was weak; level 7.  I had to at least try…

            Everything happened so quickly.  I remember trying to use splash.  It didn't work.  I tried over and over.  Finally, I knew splash wouldn't work at all.  So, I went head first into what I think was the nearest Tester.  I remembered no more after that.

::sniff::  So, touching….   


	5. The Yellow Brick River

A/N: You know something?  That last chapter really makes you think twice about eating fish.  And to all those people: YES, Water Shadow did use headbutt.  I KNOW that that is not possible, but I think I did a good amount of foreshadowing for you to figure out why!

Chapter 5

            Water Shadow!!!

            Water Shadow, wake up!!!

            Come on, Shadow!!!  This isn't funny!

            Please don't die on us!  We need you!  The Magikarp need you!  I need you!  Wake up!

            I slowly "opened" my eyes.  I was back in water.  How did I get back in water?  What got me back in the water?

            Who needs me? I joked.  My strength had returned.  What happened to me?

            At first no one spoke, but then Dreamer started to say something.  Dreamer looked different.  Something very different about her.  You…I didn't really get what happened to you.  You were taken by the Testers.  Huh told us, so we charged in and tried to help you.  Then you started to glow.  I thought you were evolving, but then the glow started to disappear and you…you…_headbutted_ a Tester.

            The way she said "headbutted" made me feel awkward.  What do you mean 'headbutted!?'  I can't headbutt.  I can't learn that attack!  And what happened to you, you look different?  Where are we?  I was angry.  I was stressed.  I was confused.

            Calm down, Water Shadow. Vee quietly said.

            Calm down???  How can I possibly calm down!?

            You used headbutt, okay?  I don't know how, but you rammed head first into a Tester.  That's what a headbutt is! Death Flight shouted.  

            We are out of the Tester's building, in the woods.  We managed to get out after we knocked out all the Testers in that room.  This is not in the escape plan, but you let us get out earlier. Huh mumbled.  

            And you want to know why I look different?! Dreamer shouted.

            Yes.

            I evolved!  I'm level 16.  I'm a Nidorina now!

            You're stronger then?

            YES!

            Look, guys, let's just stop yelling and screaming and just get out of these woods. Vee said.

            Perhaps, we should rest a while.  Huh suggested.

            No, the Testers saw us going into these woods. Vee said.

            It's dark now.  They won't come and find us now. Death Flight said.

            We would never know.  After all we don't understand these Testers. Vee said.

            Let's…I guess you're right. Death Flight said.

            Where do we go? I asked.

            That silenced everyone.

            Um…Let's follow this river! Dreamer suggested.

            Ok. I said.  What a wonderful idea!  That way I wouldn't have to be out of water.

            No one seemed to be moving for a minute or two.  I have no idea why.  I guess they were all thinking about something, like what we would do once we come to the end of the river.

            GUYS!!  Why are you just standing there???  Move it!!  Let's "Follow the yellow brick road", I mean the blue river! Huh said.

            We all laughed and followed the river, which I guess was our "yellow brick road."


	6. Splash

Chapter 6

             Now what? Death Flight asked.

            I don't know. Vee mumbled.

            Maybe we should run? Huh suggested.

            No, we can't be cowards! Dreamer said.

            Cowards or not!  This is lookin' bad for us! I shouted.

            Grrrr!  You little run-a-ways are gonna fight us? a full grown Arcanine growled at us.

            There were three Arcanines, and four not evolved Pokemon, and one evolved Pokemon.

            You wanna fight? the one on the left said to us.

            Then let's fight! the one of the right said.

            Fire was suddenly everywhere.  It surrounded us everywhere.  Vee, Huh, Death Flight, Dreamer, and I were all trying to attack.  Huh affected the Arcanines the most, because ,duh, he was a water type.  I am a water type too, but I can't use any water attacks.  I didn't care that I couldn't use a water attack I tried.  Splash!  It didn't work.  Splash never works!

            I saw Huh use water gun, slowing affecting the Arcanines, but the Arcanines kept eating berries.  I saw Vee use sand attack and tackle.  I saw Death Flight use peck and tri attack.  I saw Dreamer use double kick and scratch.  I saw I was not helping them one bit.

            SPLASH!!! I screamed.  A huge wave of water appeared and covered the fire.  It hit the Arcanines, and I stared in shock.  My friends stared at me in shock.  The Arcanines, well, they would have stared at me with shock if they were conscious.

            "Oh my Goodness!" someone yelled.  

            "What in the heck was that???" another person yelled.

            "These aren't normal Pokemon.  We should report to the police that the sciencetists are doing crazy experiments to them!" another one yelled.

            "We are the police!" the first person screamed.  They had recalled their Pokemon, and were running away.

            Water Shadow? Vee said.

            Yeah.

            You glowed again.

            Oh.

            No Pokemon has ever been able to use splash before.  Something about you glowing really affects your attacks. Dreamer said.

            I guess, I've noticed.

            Guys? Huh said.  Something's happening to me!

            Huh was glowing.  He started to change.  His shape started to change, at least.

            You're evolving!  Level 37?  Wow!  Your trainers were stupid! Death Flight exclaimed.

            I'm a Slowbro now. Huh said.  He smiled his strange Slowbro smile.

            We reached a nice field.  It has water, grass, and trees with fruits.  And look!  Berries!  We can heal ourselves with those. Death Flight said.

            Yes, let's rest. Dreamer agreed.

            Where are we headed to? I asked.

            We are going to go to Sliver Mountain! Vee said

            We all stared at her, and at the same time Huh, Death Flight, Dreamer, and I said, WHAT?!?!


	7. Plans

Chapter 7

            Why are we going there? Huh asked.  He was more confused than usual.

            Well, we, untrained, "weak", run-a-way Pokemon are going to get ourselves some gym badges, and then fight the Pokemon League, and _then _we're going to go to Silver Mountain! Vee exclaimed.

            Puh-leez!  _We_!  _Us_!  Ha Ha Ha!  That's the funniest thing I every heard! Dreamer laughed.  Then she saw that no one else was laughing, and said, Oh, you're serious, aren't you?

            What's at Sliver Mountain that is so great? Death Flight asked.

            That's where only the greatest Pokemon and there trainers go!  If we can beat them we'll make history!  History you hear me!  That'll show our trainers about leaving us to rot!  We'll be known as the group of Pokemon who don't have a trainer, but yet managed to get badges, beat the Pokemon League, _and_ beat the greatest Pokemon at Sliver Mountain!!! Vee shouted happily.

            Now who's the one dreaming? Dreamer muttered.

            Even if that were possible, I believe that the rules are very clear: we're wild Pokemon or we're test subjects, or we're pets or Pokemon battlers. I said.

            That's why we'll make history!  Are you with me? Vee asked.

            NO! we all said.

            Oh, come on!  We could make history!  We could get back on the trainers who abandoned us!

            YES! we all said.

            So, you're with me? Vee repeated.

            YES!

            Good.

            We were all eating some fruit from a near by tree.  We were laughing, talking, chatting away like normal friends.  Then we heard footsteps.

            "Pokemon?  Well, this is an odd group of Pokemon together," a…what do you call them…human voice said.  I think it was a female, for it had curves like females.  "You must have a trainer around.  A Eevee, Slowbro, Nidorina, Doduo, and a Magikarp do not mix!"  She looked around.  "I don't see a trainer.  I'm going to catch you then!"

            Do you have Pokemon? Vee asked.

            I wondered if she was a good Simple.

            "Oh, you want to know if I have Pokemon?  Well, we'll find out!  I'm going to catch you!" the girl asked.

            She was a good Simple.

            No, we don't want to be caught.  We want to be free.  Lone Pokemon.  We don't trust trainers anymore. Vee nodded her head.

            "Well, I do have Pokemon."

            And we're not free to catch!

            "That would make no sense."

            We're going to get our own badges, and fight the Pokemon League by ourselves, and then we're going to go to Silver Mountain. Vee continued, although it was not necessary. 

            "How will you live by yourselves?  How will you get food?  Where would you go if it rains?" She had a human concerned look on her face.  "What do you think if I helped you?  Like I help you go along, and stuff.  I won't put you in a pokeball, or anything.  You could just follow me, or in other words I could follow you."

            Do you think we could trust her? Dreamer mumbled.

            I don't know. Vee said.

            Let's have a battle against her Pokemon.  Whoever wins gets to chose. I suggested.

            "Sounds like a good idea to me," the girl said over hearing us.

            Vee suddenly got this strange, wicked look in her eyes.  Bring it on! 


	8. The Battle for Choice

A/N: Well, I must say that this is one of the best fan fics that I have ever written.  What do you think will happen later on in the story?  What I'm wondering is how long this is going to be???  It seems like it's going to be really long.

Chapter 8

            "Flame, go!" the girl said throwing a pokeball.  Out popped a beautiful horse Pokemon with fire: Ponyta.

            Flame?  That's such a pretty name! Dreamer said.

            I'm taking on this one! Huh shouted.

            Thank you. Flame said nodding his head at Dreamer.  Then to Huh he said, Fire against water!!!  No fair!

            Huh?  What?  I wasn't listening.  Sorry.  I was planning out my battle plan.

            "Flame, use stomp!"

            Flame charged up to Huh, raised a hoof over him, and stomped on him tail.

            Take this! Huh shouted.

            A large water gun attack hurt Flame, but he was still able to attack.

            "Flame keep using stomp!"

            Flame hit and missed; Huh was always countering Flame's attack by using water gun.  In the end Huh won.

            "Flame!  No!  Flame return!  Go Grass Jewel!" A Chikorita appeared.

            Slowbro against me?  And a weaken Slowbro too…

            "Grass Jewel, use leech seed!"

            Huh!  Rest!  I'll take over from here!  Flying does have an advantage here! Death Flight said.

            Be my guest. Huh said out of breath.

            Grass Jewel's attack missed.

            Switched Pokemon?  And switched to a flying type???  No fair!!! Grass Jewel wailed.

            Too bad! Death Flight said.  He used peck.

            That hurt! Grass Jewel said.

            "Grass Jewel, use tackle!"

            Grass Jewel tackled.

            Death Flight pecked.

            Grass Jewel used leech seed, which hit.

            Death Flight used rage.

            Leech seed sucked some of Death Flight life.

            Grass Jewel used body slam.

            Death Flight pecked.

            Leech seed sucked some life from Death Flight.

            Grass Jewel used synthesis.

            Death Flight released his rage.

            Grass Jewel fainted.

            "Grass Jewel, return!  Go Dot!"

            Dot? Death Flight mumbled.

            A Ditto appeared.

            Would anyone like to take over? I heard Death Flight ask.

            Can I take over? I asked.

            You? Dot said.  It wouldn't be a stupid fight!

            My point exactly! I shouted.

            "What?  A Magikarp!!  How is this battle going to work?" the girl said.  "Oh, well, Dot, transform!"

            Dot transformed and became a Magikarp.

            I splashed it.

            "What was that?  Pokedex, what was that attack?"

            [Attack-Splash] It said in monotone.

            "Splash?  What?  That's not possible!  Dot use…splash," she said helplessly.  "I can't believe I'm doing this.  I can't believe this Magikarp can't even tackle, but can use splash," she mutter under her breath, but I heard her loud and clear.

            We exchanges splashes, mines working and hers not.

            Then I used headbutt.

            "Headbutt???  A Magikarp can't learn headbutt!"

            Dot- Fainted

            We win. I said.

            "But you're some weird Magikarp!  That's not fair!"

            We won fair and square. Huh said.

            "Oh, you're hurt badly!"

            He'll be…Group huddle! Vee said.  

            Should we trust her? I asked.

            I think we should.  How will we get food if we're in the city?  Not all Simples can understand us. Huh said.

            Yeah, and what if we're badly hurt? Death Flight asked.

            They have a point. Dreamer said.

            Agreed then.  We trust her? Vee said.

            Yeah! we all said.

            Ok, we'll trust you. Vee said.

            "Good.  I need to get my Pokemon to the Pokemon center.  That Slowbro looks-"

            The Slowbro's name is Huh.  The Doduo's name is Death Flight.  The Magikarp's name is Water Shadow.  The Eevee's name is Vee.  And my name's Dreamer.

            "Oh!  Well, I'm named after my mother.  My name is Dreavus."


	9. The End...or NO!

Chapter 9

            Dreavus?  That's a Pokemon!  Or half a Pokemon for that matter! Dreamer exclaimed.

            "Yes, I know.  I come from the town called Crimson.  I'm the only trainer to ever come from there.  I was the result of an experiment."

            I'm sorry to hear.  I was almost dissected. I said.

            "Oh!  You must come from Crimson too, right?"

            Yes.  How old are you, Dreavus? Death Flight asked.

            "I am 160 years old.  That experiment…I don't know," she muttered something after that that I couldn't hear.  "We better get going now, right?"

            Yes.  I'm starting to feel very tired. Huh said.

            "The next town over is Pallet.  There are no Pokemon Centers there, but there are nice people there who lets people rest in their houses."

            Then let's go. Vee said.

            Pallet town was small.  It had houses, and buildings like any other town, but I was most afraid of the…lab.

            Is that a lab where they hurt and test Pokemon? I asked.

            "No!  Of course not!  This isn't Crimson."  Dreavus knocked on a door of a house.  

            "Yes?" I heard a lady say.  I hoped they would hurry up.  I was not doing so well having Huh spray water on me every five minutes.

            "Madam, may we come and stay at your house for a day?  My Pokemon, and the other Pokemon are not feeling so well."

            "Of course, you may," the lady answered.  The lady let us all in a guest room.  "Now, don't go making a lot of noise!"

            "Flame!  Grass Jewel!  Dot!  Come out!"  Flame appeared.  Jewel appeared.  And Dot appeared.  "It's been a long day.  I need to relax, and take a shower.  Oh, um…Water Shadow, you need water don't you?"

            Yes. I said.  Huh was still putting water on me every five minutes.

            "Hee, hee, hee.  I guess I can put you in the sink until the other Pokemon and I are done washing ourselves."

            The sink was small.  It was better than dry land, but very small.

            Water Shadow, Huh, Dreamer, Vee, and Death Flight? Flame said.

            Yes.  Those are our names. Vee said.

            Ok, good, I got them straight. 

            "Ok, Shadow.  You can go into the bath tub now."

            Ahh..nice water.  Room.  I love this.

            "Look, I'm going to go and get us some food, and while I'm going I might as well try and find a way to take Shadow along in water.  Behave!"

            Bye! we called.

            That was a good fight. Jewel said.

            Yes, but it wasn't really much of a challenge. I said.

            That's because you're some strange Magikarp, who can use headbutt and splash. Dot said.

            That's because I'm the Mighty Magikarp of this generation. I joked.  Well, I meant it as a joke, but nobody laugh.

            That's right!  That's why you're the way you are! Dreamer said.  I remember the story you told us about that!

            What story? Jewel asked.  She wouldn't know, because she was a plant type, and plants are better than water.

            So, anyway, Dreamer began to tell the story.  By the time she was done telling about how she had done more research on it, and knew the facts better, Dreavus came back.

            "I didn't have to go out and buy anything with my own money at all!  Mrs. Zoobooloo, the lady, said that if I do some shopping for her, she would cook dinner and breakfast and pack some lunch for us when we leave tomorrow for free!  Now eat!" She put in front of each of us two slices of bread.  Bread made for every different type of Pokemon (Mine tasted like fish food.)  She also gave each of us a cup of water, and a small, sweet piece of candy.

            Now, I can tell you, that is more food than necessary for a Magikarp.

            "Get some rest," Dreavus muttered as she put away a small purple book.  I figured it must be a diary of some sort.  Humans do keep records of their days.  I wondered why though.

            Good night. I said as I "closed" my eyes and went to sleep.

The reason I put "close" in quotes is because I have goldfish as pets and they don't have eyelids!  So, I figured since Magikarp are a fish, they don't have eyelids either!  What do you think of this story so far?  Any questions about this story.  I'm just kinda making this whole thing up as I go along. 

VERY IMPORTANT!!!- I'm going to end this story right here and now!  You know why?  Because the point was for the Pokemon to escape.  I will be writing, when I get the time, their adventures going to gyms and stuff.   


End file.
